Tiki Tong
Tiki Tong is the supreme leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe and the final boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns. ''He is fought in the world Volcano. He must be hit seven times to be defeated (two times for each hand and three times on the head). His appearance is that of a giant Tiki with hands formed out of DK's bananas and the other leaders of the Tiki Tak Tribe. He has black eyes with red, rather than yellow, pupils. He is the one who stole DK's bananas in his Banana Hoard at the beginning of ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. Tiki Tong has a background theme just of the Krazy Kalimba theme with some sort of weird and ominous echo to it, adding to the intensity of the fight. Appearance According to his statue on Volcano along with other Tikis statues, proves that Tiki Tong has always been the ruler of Donkey Kong Island before from Kongs. Tiki Tong's first appearance is a giant, floating tiki head. Then, after he takes Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, the other tikis form into his hands, which he uses in the boss battle. Boss Battle * In the 1st phase, Donkey and Diddy Kong must reach the top of Tiki Tong Tower using a Rocket Barrel, while dodging the Tiki Goons and other obstacles. Pressing 2 on the Wii-mote increases the rocket's speed and allows the player to move quickly through the faster obstacles. It's possible to earn two lives each time you attempt this phase, by gathering 100 bananas and grabbing the balloon floating in this level. * After reaching the top of Tiki Tong Tower, the Kongs must fight Tiki Tong, himself, starting the 2nd phase. Tiki Tong eats DK's Banana Hoard and vomits a Banana Juice on his minions to power up himself, creating a pair of gigantic hands to attack. To defeat him, the player must jump on the crystal (that resembles a button) on the back of his hands, while dodging his slap and chop attacks. Each crystal must be jumped on a total of two times. Crouching allows Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong to dodge to low flying hand attacks, hovering as Diddy will allows you to easily dodge the slap. * The 3rd Phase starts when his hands are destroyed. Tiki Tong attacks with his head, slamming it on the ground and releasing Tiki Seekers. The player must hit another crystal button that appears on the top of his head approximately 3 times. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Tiki Tong appears as a trophy. Trophy Information NA: In the scorching hot lava of the Volcano area, Tiki Tong waits for Donkey Kong to arrive. It may look like he's enjoying a nice banana snack, but really he's just preparing his next attack: spitting banana juice on the Tikis! That's gross. Gotta get over how nasty that is, though, as the soaked Tikis join with Tiki Tong to attick- I mean attack! PAL: In the lava-filled Volcano region awaits Tiki Tong, the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe. He liquefies a whole pile of bananas into goo, and then - instead of eating it - spits it all over his minions and fuses them to him! Ew! The Kongs'll have to hold off on complaining about how disgusting it all is - taking Tiki Tong out takes prioritiki. Gallery Tiki Tong Icon.png|Tiki Tong's silhouette when a Kong loses a life. TikiTongTrophyWiiU.png|Tiki Tong's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Tiki Tong (statue).png|Tiki Tong's statue Trivia * During the 2nd phase, Tiki Tong strongly resembles Andross from Star Fox (on his Star Fox 64 incarnation), due to his physical appearance (being a floating head with 2 hands and no body). **He also somewhat resembles Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel from the Kirby series (Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra), who also attacks with his hands (Wham Bam Rock/jewel, however, is damaged through any part of the hand, while Tiki Tong has to be hit on the crystals) ** This makes him more similar to Necrodeus from Kirby Mass Attack, as both are floating heads harmed by crystals on their hands, and are later fought as solely a head. * He appears to resemble a steel drum (when his crown is off). * The hand slamming and movement is like Rudy the Clown (the final boss in Wario Land 3). * One of his eyes is bigger than the other, much like King K. Rool. **Funnily enough, Tiki Tong also shares many moves that K. Rool had that were similar to Tiki Tong's own when K. Rool was in DK: Jungle Climber. For instance, both will try to crush DK and Diddy with their hands and both shoot fiery objects at the Kongs. **Tiki Tong is the only member of the Tiki Tak Tribe leaders to appear in a diorama. **Tiki Tong's second phase resembles the way Eyerok attacks in his boss fight in super mario 64 as they both try to crush the player with their hands and the weak spot is on the hands also Eyerok has to have each hand hit three times rather than two like Tiki Tong in that phase. **If the player is using the "only Diddy Kong" mode, after beating the boss, Diddy Kong will be sent into space, but unlike with Donkey Kong, he's in a complete state of panic, and striving desperately to save himself from crashing into the moon, by using his barrel jet. It malfunctions however, and it sends Diddy banging his head on the moon, making it fall onto the volcano like usual. But then he falls down to the ground unconscious, but Donkey catches him in his arms, and they meet up on the ground, and rejoice about getting their bananas back. de:Großer Tiki es:Tiki Tong pt:Tiki Tong Category:Tikis Category:Tiki Tak Tribe Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Bosses